Mobile or wireless cell phones or other wireless mobile communication devices such as two way radios have become popular devices for communicating when away from home or the office. Some people rely exclusively on wireless mobile communication devices because they may be carried on their persons, so their mobile communicator may always be accessible. This ubiquitous nature of wireless cell phones may be a disadvantage because cell phones may not be bound by use restrictions that may be placed on wired phones, when conditions arise in which cell phone use may need to be limited.
Therefore, there is a need for controlling cell phone use when conditions arise in which cell phone use may need to be limited.